


In The Arms of a Stranger

by MWolfe13



Series: MMFBingo2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Hermione did the only thing she could think of when being pursued by evil Wizards with no way to call for backup: Throw herself into the first pair of arms she ran into.





	In The Arms of a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFBingo2018 Event on the Marvelously Magical FanFiction group.  
> Square: I1-Hermione Granger/Howard Stark

Working in the Department of Mysteries would be fun, they said.

You’ll be able to experiment to your heart's content, they said.

Well, they hadn’t lied, but Hermione wasn’t willing to say that was a good thing as she ran around crowded streets far from the Ministry of Magic. It hadn’t even been her project that sent her here. That idiot Travers had repeatedly been told not to mess with the time sand. He was too inexperienced; the assignment put on hiatus after a senior Unspeakable had disappeared and never returned. But he hadn’t listened, and now she was… She wasn’t sure she was even in Britain anymore. That was a worry for later.

Right now she needed to stop the Wizards who were pursuing her. When she’d landed in the middle of an abandoned warehouse and interrupted a meeting of Wizards who all wore a familiar symbol in plain view, Hermione had booked it. It hadn’t taken her mind long to realize she was stuck in a year before 1945. Gellert Grindelwald was still very much wreaking havoc across the world if the gathering she’d just interrupted was anything to go by. Knowing her luck, they probably thought she was a spy and were trying to silence her before she could talk. Wasn’t that fun? Harry was going to have a good laugh about this later, she was sure.

She entered crowded streets, people strolling around and having a good time. She didn’t pause to take in any of her surroundings, not when she could sense the magical signatures behind her. She’d used a spell she knew only Auror’s were supposed to be privy to in order to mask hers, but she wasn’t losing them. She was a good distance away, her burning lungs reminding her that she should really exercise more.

She turned on the next street, taking random roads until they were farther away. She banked left, intending to get lost in the closest bar she could find and ran straight into a male chest.

Arms closed around her before she could fall back from the impact. She saw brown hair, similar eyes wide in shock, and a mustache that needed a trim. Thinking quickly, she threw her arms around him, whispering, “Play along. There are men chasing me; they won’t leave me alone.”

His eyes hardened, but Hermione was already moving. Tangling her hands in his hair, she brought his face down to hers and kissed him. He jumped but was quickly turning her and moving her closer to the shadows of the open door he’d just exited. Hermione made to pull away a bit, but the man didn’t let her. He ran his hands down her back, his mustache brushing her upper lip as he tangled his tongue with hers.

She stiffened as she felt familiar magical signatures pass by them, ignoring their presence entirely. She waited until they were far enough away before slowly removed her hands from the man’s hair. He followed her as she pulled back, continuing to explore her mouth before also pulling way. He didn’t go far, just far enough so that he was staring down at her. He smirked. “I don’t think we’ve been introduced. Howard Stark, at your service.”

Hermione blushed, suddenly realizing what she’d done. She vaguely recognized the name Stark, but it was a snippet of memory that passed as quickly as it came. He was handsome, eyes playful and mischievous in a way that reminded her of the Weasley Twins. She also noted his accent; it was American. She placed a hand on his chest, indicating she wanted him to move back. He did so without complaint. “Hermione Granger. I thank you for helping me out of a potentially disastrous situation.”

“British,” Howard mused. “I like British.” He sobered. “Why were they after you?”

What could she tell him? Certainly not the truth. He was a Muggle. Hermione shrugged, giving him a lighthearted apologetic look. “I’m afraid that’s classified.”

Howard laughed, “Let me guess, if you told me you’d have to kill me?”

“Something like that,” Hermione agreed, laughing with him.

“Beautiful and mysterious,” Howard said. “I like you. How about we get a drink?”

Hermione hesitated. “That’s probably not a good idea. I need to leave.” She needed to find a way back home before she did something to mess up the timeline. It would be her luck.

“I insist.” Howard held his arm out for her to take, Hermione reluctantly placing her hand on the crook of his elbow. He led her down the street, leaning down to murmur in her ear. “How do you like your breakfast?”

*************************************************************HGHS**********************************************************************************

They stumbled into Howard’s hotel room hours later. His hands roved over her body while he sucked at her neck. Hermione was trying to undo the buttons of his shirt without ruining it but wasn’t succeeding very much. Her concentration was shot, her thoughts centered on getting this man inside of her. The sooner, the better.

She gasped when he bit her neck, quickly bringing his mouth over hers in a heated kiss a moment later. He backed her up until the backs of her legs hit the bed. He didn’t let her fall, curling his arms around her and pressing her to him. She could feel his erection pressing against her through his trousers. It was hard as it rocked against her. Hermione moved against him, delighted in the low moan that escaped his lips.

Unfastening the belt at his waist, Hermione flicked the opening if his trousers open. She reached forward to run a finger down his length, her hand disappearing into his slacks as she cupped him.

Howard lost it then. Pulling back from Hermione, he divested her of her clothing in record time. She was barely able to keep up, the two in some type of race until they were naked before each other. Howard pulled her into his arms again, this time bending them back until Hermione lay flush on the bed. She moaned into his kiss, breath catching at how close they were to joining together. She could feel him, hot and throbbing on the inside of her thigh.

Howard moved off of her, surveying her with a grin. He frowned at her, looking down her body. Hermione knew what he was seeing; the scars from the war and various incidents since. Before she could pull him back down and make him forget what he’d seen, he locked eyes with her. Running a finger down her chest, he lightly trailed it down until he was gliding it over her slit. Hermione jolted at the contact, their eyes locked as he did it again.

“So wet,” he murmured. He watched her as he slowly inserted one finger, grinning slightly at her breathy moan. In and out, he moved until she was writhing on the bed. He added a second digit, holding her down with his other hand when her back arched. “So responsive.”

Hermione gave him a half-hearted glare, unable to stop moving against his hand. “Stop teasing me.”

Howard smirked but removed his fingers. “Yes, Ma’am.”

He positioned himself so that they lined up, the tip of him brushing her entrance. Time seemed to stand still when he finally pushed into her, their groans mingling together as he filled her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands clutching her sides.

He wasn’t gentle, and Hermione didn’t mind. He thrust in and out once she gave him the go-ahead, taking her with quick hard snaps of his body. Howard watched Hermione, getting pleasure from how hard her breathing had become even as she was starting to clamp down on him in small bursts. Her skin was flushed, breath uneven, and beads of sweat dotted her skin. He had never seen anything more perfect than the sight in front of him right now.

Moving faster, Howard leaned down to kiss her. Hermione dug her fingers into his hair, panting in small gasps. She cried out against his lips, clenching down on him hard as she jerked. Unable to pull out of the tight grip she had on him, Howard thrust a few more times before stilling inside of her. He groaned low, burying his face in her neck and enjoying the sensation of releasing inside of her.

Eventually, Howard rolled off of her. Hermione turned with him, snuggling into his side as sleepiness started to settle over her. She grinned when he pressed a kiss to her forehead, fingers weaving through her hair as his breathing began to even out.

She needed to find a way home before she did anything that affected the future, and broke the strict laws of time travel she’d learned back at Hogwarts. But as her mind drifted off, she thought that maybe she didn’t have to leave right away, as long as Howard didn’t mind her sticking around.


End file.
